Automobile FM radio receivers typically employ mast or whip antennas. Conformal antennas also are known, which are advantageously formed, for example, by incorporation into a glazing panel of the motor vehicle. Conformal antennas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,180 to Kunert et al, of the "T" antenna type. The Kunert et al teaching is directed toward an electric current receiving element formed by electrically conductive wires embedded in a vehicle windshield. The "T" element of Kunert et al is essentially a top loaded monopole in the windshield. Disadvantageously, the "T" element includes vertically extending wires in the vehicle operator's line of sight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel conformal antenna motor vehicle antenna systems. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide such antenna systems which are suitable for use in motor vehicle windshields and other glazing panels of a motor vehicle body.